<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Mother Like Daughter by Jus_ad_bellum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039435">Like Mother Like Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum'>Jus_ad_bellum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Trevor Sinclair，兰帕德在西汉姆的队友，前两天采访里形容芒特“actually reminds me of a young Frank Lampard at West Ham”，于是随手摸鱼了这个没头没尾的片段<br/>蒋特里和费迪南德确实都（分别）说过莱斯像自己2333333</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mason Mount/Declan Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Mother Like Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您还记得我吗？”</p><p>芒特挺了挺后背，这是他今天接见的第十九位来访者。他没有回答，照例伸出右手。</p><p>起初，流亡政府的年轻太子还会偷偷瞥一眼父亲或者舅舅，希望获得一些指点，哪怕是暗示都好。经历数次故作无视之后，他逐渐习惯了硬着头皮，盯着对方的眼睛，用微笑回应所有稀奇古怪的开场白。</p><p>果然，来客并没有真的期待一个答案。</p><p>“特雷弗·辛克莱尔，杜尔维治子爵。”他重复了一遍贴身秘书刚刚念过的姓名和头衔，顿了顿，又补充一句，“我和您的母亲一起参加了厄普顿战役。”</p><p>芒特露出了饶有兴趣的表情，但脑子里想的是昨天晚上的椭圆形奶油蛋糕。</p><p>……</p><p>“您和您的母亲真像。”辛什么什么克尔子爵离开之前说。</p><p> </p><p>这句话可不陌生。</p><p>他身边的每一个人，都和他讲过一模一样的话，不止一遍。还不知一个版本，阿什利公爵说他们的神态很像，另一位阿什利侯爵说相似的是精气神。杰米舅舅宣称他们发脾气的时候一样圆鼓鼓。他在某个北方国度避难的时候，那里领主罗伊·基恩一边给公鹿剥皮一边讲，“你让我想起你的母亲，妈的，一个模子刻出来的硬骨头。”甚至服侍他打领结梳头发的女佣都在某个天气很糟糕的早晨，低着头垂着眼睛小声说，“我没有资格说这个，但，您和他真像。”</p><p>某些时刻，特里会用一种审度的目光打量他，就像骑在马背上打量仪仗队的皮鞋和刺刀。</p><p> </p><p>芒特对母亲一无所知。</p><p>这么说可能不够准确。换个说法，他对母亲没有任何直接印象。</p><p>他只在母亲身边呆过两年半，人生最开始的两年半。</p><p>不过，按照舅舅的说法，他与母亲相处的时间可能比绝大多数孩子整个童年与母亲相处的时间还要长。与其他问题一样，兰帕德在育儿问题上同样固执己见。他不愿意像其他贵族母亲那样把从自己身上掉下来的一小段生命扔给奶妈和保姆，“他甚至抱着你参加过首相和国防大臣的会议。”</p><p>很久之后，芒特在伊比萨岛偶遇了当年的国防大臣——据说他在象牙海岸策动的军事政变没有成功，于是跑到地中海避险。</p><p>“没错。”德罗巴很笃定地回答他，“你还抢走了作战地图上的一匹小马。”</p><p>弗洛伦萨最著名的艺术家曾经创作过母亲抱着他的肖像。现在那张画挂在父亲的卧室，芒特不常看见它。</p><p> </p><p>但他对母亲有充分的间接印象。</p><p>周围人都喜欢回忆母亲当年是如何骁勇善战，曼彻斯特、加泰罗尼亚、巴伐利亚、阿姆斯特丹……</p><p>他也从其他人那里听说了母亲又是如何的暴戾昏庸。老磨坊旁边的小酒馆老板逢人便吹嘘他曾在暴君兰帕德手中救下西班牙的使臣。“我把那个马德里人装在橡木桶里，和卖给船夫的黑啤酒一块运到码头。西班牙佬说他们阿索隆还是隆阿索来着……就他们家族特别德高望重，等他回去之后必定重金答谢我。嘿，你猜怎么着，这老小子真寄来不少好东西。话说回来，要不是有我在，他小命早没了。”芒特付了他三倍酒钱让他再讲点别的，他啰啰嗦嗦一晚上，总结一句，“因为兰帕德掉下来的脑袋，比乌鸦啄下来的葡萄还要多。”</p><p>他倒是没说我和母亲很像，半醉半醒的芒特迷迷糊糊地想。</p><p> </p><p>他模仿伊丽莎白一世，把妈妈和自己的小像镶嵌在戒指里。只不过伊丽莎白一世死后才被人发现这个的秘密，而第二天的酒会上费迪南德大公就毫不隐讳地提出了如上猜想。</p><p>“是的。”芒特回答。</p><p>费迪南德朝他笑了笑，很恭敬地垂下头，牵起他的右手，吻了一下戒指上的蓝宝石。</p><p> </p><p>他们支持的是我，还是妈妈的女儿？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所有人都知道他和莱斯的事情。一半人把这当成小孩子过家家，另一半人倒是稍微有点认真，希望以此增添和东边谈判的筹码。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我和他像吗？”</p><p>“不像。”</p><p>“你知道我在说谁吗？”</p><p>“当然知道。”</p><p>“你又没见过他。”</p><p>“你和谁都不像，你只是我的梅森。”</p><p>看得出来小王子还想说点什么，莱斯伸出手，捂住芒特的耳朵，开始粘腻细碎地接吻。</p><p>特里和费迪南德都曾打趣，说莱斯和自己很像，误打误撞蛮不讲理地闯入这个世界的野小子。这原本应该是个很巧妙的枕畔玩笑，与兰帕德母女对仗工整。但他咽下去了，就像咽下第一口葡萄酒。这可以留着以后再说，以后还有很多机会。他确信，总有一天芒特不是兰帕德的女儿，兰帕德是芒特的妈妈。</p><p>他们刚刚结束一轮，激烈而漫长，从头发丝都脚趾都被汗水浸透了。扭来扭曲一折腾，两个人都冷得抖了一下。</p><p>莱斯有点满意地看着芒特缩进自己怀里。也不完全一样，他不是盲目闯进来的，他一直都清楚自己想要什么。</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trevor Sinclair，兰帕德在西汉姆的队友，前两天采访里形容芒特“actually reminds me of a young Frank Lampard at West Ham”，于是随手摸鱼了这个没头没尾的片段<br/>蒋特里和费迪南德确实都（分别）说过莱斯像自己2333333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>